Laid You Beneath the Trees
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: The God of leisure could not keep his eyes off of her ever after the rescue from Naxos" A talk between Dionysus and Ariadne. ONeShot.


Dionysus and Ariadne

Dionysus, young and carefree, put his hands on the sides of the boat. A maiden was on board, a maiden that looked lost and dejected but her face shone through. White sails fluttered to the rhythm brought from the kingdom in the sky. The kingdom that internally shall reign the world, and he looked up in hopes of approval. Water danced, distant melodies played on; the sound of nereids. The God of leisure could not keep his eyes off of her ever after the rescue from Naxos.

Not that she would require any rescuing.

Brave at heart, beauty at sight, a girl who led a hero into the labyrinth.

The taste of wine seemed to have entered his lips, his state of mind plunging deep into the reign of Hades as visions appeared.

Oh, Ariadne.

"Thinking of what, may I ask, my dear Dionysus?" She came up to his side, the wind playing with her curls of brown. Her eyes darted to him and he turned to face her.

"Marry me," He looked at her, "You will be my queen. You will play with baby leopards and drink the finest of wines."

She could not take the promise of leisure.

"What more do you want?" He questioned as his eyes suddenly violently bloodshot.

"How can I be certain and at leisure to know that you are not by my side?" Her hands ran through his curly dark hair. His hand took hers. Five delicate fingers were against the hands of a creator of sorts.

The Liberator of Stress took her hands and she backed away from the glance of his eyes. He set down his cane of vines, the thyrsus.

"Your little Theseus promised you what? He cannot grant your dreams, I can! I do not call for silly games of follow me and the string; I simply want you as my bride." His words came out like a bark of hatred.

"Dionysus, you know I cannot!" She cried out, as a man wandered on deck. With a single snap of his fingers, his attention still attached to the daughter of King Minos, he was in no mood to talk to one of his sailors.

"Wine!" He let out, running past the two and heading toward the barrel of wine that had magically appeared on the deck.

"What is this blasphemy?" He waved his hands, and anger began to show. He knew somewhere; there would be a shortage of grapes due to his destruction.

"I hate him so," She had managed to whimper out," At least, I believe so!"

Dionysus shook his head, that red-lipped frown was now a smile.

"What brings us two apart now?" He shrugged with the rays of sunlight bouncing off him and he radiated.

"You are so beautiful," She touched his face with hesitance, she saw a glow to him, "So…so godly,"

"That is what they call me," He smiled a wide grin.

"And you make me happy," She continued, "From the first moment I saw you, I thought death approached, but this is so much worse! I never felt such love, such desires…" She trailed off, as Dionysus pulled her in closer and his hands wrapped around her waist. There was only the thin white cloth that interrupted everything, but his touch sent shivers. All she wanted from Theseus was someone to be her savior, to take her away from leering men, an overprotective father, and fiancées unworthy. Trust should not be taken so lightly, especially with one who was not even a man. But looking at him with his curly mane, eyes with that mischievous glint, the handsome features, the agility of his motions with so much grace like the leopards whose skin he wore proudly, the power he possessed, the concern he held, she felt joy like never before.

"Let me show you what a god of ecstasy can do," he whispered in her ear, his arms going around her from behind. She closed her eyes and could not smell the salt of the seas any further. Her nose brought her to the strong scent of wine, the visions of a feast before her as well as a harp playing, she could see satyrs running about, but her mind was clouded at last with her own thoughts of paradise. She had her eyes opened and the sea was all she saw once more, the one she was willing to jump into before he arrived.

"I am mortal." She stated rather sadly.

"And I love you so," He laughed like cups clashing in agreement, the laugh of many joyful men, "You forget that love is what makes me like you. Everything of leisure cannot be replaced by a thoughtless life. It does not last. Love does and I can show that no matter what, you are my finest bottle of wine. Remember, you are in the stars"

For one second, purple glows replaced a cloudless sky and substituted for darkness and she saw that constellation he had set in the stars. His chins traced her jaw line, as she thought of how a god could see in her, an ungrateful little princess. He was too kind.

"I will die. Now I am scared. Even when that Minotaur was threatening my very life, I was not! Such a coward is I!" She shook her head hysterically and he looked intently in her eyes.

"Hush, we have all of eternity," And suddenly he leaned in and she understood why he was the god of ecstasy, the god of wine, the god of human beings, the one who represented his people.

A/N: Greetings to you all!Yea...This was my fate to write this! I was reading the Percy Jackson series and for some reason, I'm like in love with Dionysus :) He was giving a really good vibe and I then recalled my love for Greek mythology so I just felt like writing this... PS I KNOW they don't talk like this and they were probably naked BUT don't be a smart aleck! ARGH...What do you guys think of Mr. D? :) haha


End file.
